Mentor's Subsequent Adventure
Mentor's Subsequent Adventure 'is a feature film developed by EnigmArts, The Orange Star and Queensbury School Studios. Plot Prologue Sugaropolis Rough Hard Woods Glimmering Grotto Underwater Network The Canyon of Climax Bellstork's Belly Goldscent's Dimension Characters Protagonists * Saajid Sol Enigma * Marias * Lui * Bellisa * Reece Tyrison * Miss Pyrona Boss Antagonists * Liquistorm * Quadbeast Squad * Mr. Intensarm * Queen Aquamenti ** Queen Aquamenti's Fish Soldiers (x9) * Bellstork * Seimariscent * Goldscent (when absorbed with the Lumishard, it became Lumiscent) Minor Characters * Ms. Sequinton (cameo at the end) * Mr. Creamstone * Ms. Swiftstream * Glass Mother * Glass Son Fusion Characters * Retroblitz * Polished Purple * Duplicanary * Invisium the Invisible Iguana * Mentorix Monstrate * Socceroid * Bitterberry * Jetstream * Cutipaw * Ven-O-Wisp * Pestorrus * Heliosflame (flashback and cameo during the battle with Goldscent) Other Characters * Ghostfreak (cameo) * Wilt (cameo) * Eduardo (cameo) * Coco (cameo) * Bloo (cameo) * Garnet (cameo) * Amethyst (cameo) * Pearl (cameo) * Steven Universe (cameo) Locations * Everwood School ** Everwood School Mentors Room * Sugaropolis * Rough Hard Woods ** Rough Hard Woods' Ziggurat * Glimmering Grotto * Underwater Network ** Queen Aquamenti's Castle * The Mountain of Climax ** Saajid's Astral Plane * Bellstork's Belly * Goldscent's Dimension * Saajid's House Trivia * Mentors Subsequent Adventure takes place before The Sixth Form Chronicles where Saajid went to Sixth Form and visits the Orchid Dimension to ask Wyviolet and Rozurgon. * Originally, Queensbury School is going to be added in the location but we changed it to Everwood because we need to be protected by the security. ** Also the real people names are replaced with fake silly nicknames such as ''"Mr. Creamstone." * In the book, when Jetstream says anything, it shows the name Jetstream as a quote in the end of the speech bubble. Continuity * Polished Purple reappears from the original series: '''My Favourite Classroom. Cultural References * When Saajid fuses with other people, it references to Steven Universe where gems or humans fused into one by dancing - physically, mentally and emotionally. * The student transforming into a Monstrate is a reference to how Ben transform into different aliens in the Ben 10 series. * Duplicanary can split/divide into clones which is a reference to Ditto, Echo Echo and Slapback from the Ben 10 series. * When Reece Tyrison gets mad, the TRIGGERED bar is reused from other memes. * When Marias gets angry whilst Bellisa is quiet at the Chick'N Palace, it references to Ruby and Sapphire complaining at the breakfast restaurant in the episode: Keystone Motel from Steven Universe. Country Edits * Duplicanary's line: "Time to smash the bodies into half bitties!" is cut in Latin America and Brazil. * Jetstream's line: "Remember, this film is not actually rated for everyone. It's rated for fusions, only!" is cut in Latin America and Brazil. * The scene of where Marias falls in love with a Goldscent Guard followed by kissing and hugging is cut in Australia, Turkey, Saudi Arabia and the Middle East. * Marias gets electrocuted is cut in Australia and Latin America. * The scene of Cutipaw makes a scary face at Marias which sucks her beauty personality followed by every students shocked close-up was cut in the UK, Spain and Latin America. * When Mr. Intensarm arrives at the prison and tries to serve dinner, Marias' disgusting scariest close-up (due to Cutipaw sucking her beauty) was cut in the UK, Spain, Italy and Latin America. * Miss Pyrola screaming at Ven-O-Wisp is cut in Latin America, Brazil and Serbia. * Ven-O-Wisp wrecking the attractive family leisure buildings in the Underwater Network by using purple fire followed by a Fire Alarm yelling "DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA!" is cut in the UK, Spain, Latin America, Brazil and possibly Serbia. Gallery IMG 5194.PNG Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Almandine 2019 Category:Not Related to Almandine 2018 Category:Non-Canon Category:Queensbury School Category:Feature Films